


+2 Defense to My Heart

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gen, I tried to make a support joke with the title because they are both so practical, It follows their support chain, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Relationship, Well it's only the first one rn but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was pure happenstance that they caught each other’s eye.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	+2 Defense to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not finish this up, haha. I'm not good with multi-chapter fics. I just had this bt sitting my drafts since mid-April.

It was pure happenstance that they caught each other’s eye.

Beruka was sharpening her axe, dragging the whetstone down the metal with a surprising amount of force for someone so small. Her strength relative to her size intrigued him. He had fought at her side by Kaze’s instance ( _“It would be of great help to Lady Corrin if we learned to cooperate with our Nohrian allies”_ ), and killing was the only thing he had seen her do with any sort of vigor.

His footsteps were as silent as any ninja’s, though he perhaps lacked Kaze’s particular grace, yet when he took a step forward, she lifted her head and their eyes met.

“...”

“...”

She had eyes that could kill. And a large axe that would do the same rather nicely.

“...”

“...”

He left.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to elaborate on some of the body language they would have had.


End file.
